The present invention relates to apparatus and a method for applying a high force to an object.
The invention is primarily intended for use with pile driving apparatus but may also be used with other apparatus for applying a high force to an object, such as drop forging apparatus or concrete breaking apparatus.
Apparatus for applying a high force usually comprises a weight and a driving member, the weight being raised above the driving member and then allowed to fall onto the driving member thereby applying an impact force thereto.
A disadvantage encountered with such apparatus is that an undesirably loud noise is created by the impact between the driving member and the weight.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new or improved apparatus for applying an impact force.